User talk:Wikia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Risaxis page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~~Floobersman (RWBYwiki Founder) (talk)~~ 15:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Maxspartan217 page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~~Floobersman (RWBYwiki Founder) (talk)~~ 21:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:ElijahMacDonald page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Floobersman (talk) 19:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Ncryan page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Floobersman (talk) 17:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Strongashluna page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Floobersman (talk) 21:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Trool-117 page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jhoppy28 (talk) 00:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Qwertyuiop1234567899 page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jhoppy28 (talk) 03:14, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Lar409 page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jhoppy28 (talk) 13:45, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Saberith01 page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Floobersman (talk) 00:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:RickyG page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Floobersman (talk) 19:08, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pikablu The Crusader page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 22:12, April 17, 2015 (UTC)